


Order up! Order in the restaurant, too!

by Yubi (ToyuWritesThings)



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Genre: childe but he's an idiot, grumpy xiangling, wanmin restaurant but it's like an actual restaurant because i forgot what it looks like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyuWritesThings/pseuds/Yubi
Summary: Xiangling has been cooking for as long as she can remember - it is the joy in her life, and, quite frankly, the joy that she'd like to have in everybody's lives. However, business at Wanmin Restaurant suddenly begins to get a little.. rough. Even though Xiangling could always handle plenty of customers, there's just something off, something keeping her from doing her job as swiftly as she used to......perhaps it's because of the massive idiots who have shown up.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Order up! Order in the restaurant, too!

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention that Wanmin Restaurant is an actual building in this story! It's like Liuli Pavilion!

"Aah- aaaaAAHH!"

Xiangling barely had a few moments to register what she'd done before she slammed against the ground, the plates delicately balancing in her hands flying into the air. Panicking, her hands shot forward, and she managed to catch two of the three plates - she'd managed to save the Jueyun Chili Chicken, but the Crystal Shrimp was already halfway sliding off the plate. There was no hope for the Squirrel Fish, however, as it lay ruined on the floor.

"Oops..." Xiangling muttered, standing. She placed the Jueyun Chili Chicken's plate on a nearby counter to carefully push the Crystal Shrimp back into place. The presentation was a mess, but that shouldn't ruin the wonderful taste. She quickly ran over to one of the waiters, passing him the two plates wordlessly, then grabbed a few paper towels. As she set to work on cleaning the Squirrel Fish off the floor, she heard footsteps in the main area.

Now, normal footsteps were nothing to be suspicious over. As Wanmin Restaurant was so popular, there were constantly people coming and going. But these were _loud,_ as though a Mitachurl had found its way into the establishment.

Wiping sweat off her forehead, Xiangling swiftly wiped up the last bit of sauce and tossed the used supplies into the garbage bin, then rushed into the main area. There, she saw nothing out of the ordinary -- a handful of tourists, and plenty of locals. In that case, where was that loud noise coming from?

The... roof...?

It wouldn't hurt to just take a small check. All she wanted to know was what that distracting cacophony was. The guests seemed to be noticing it, as well - one of the tourists was staring at the ceiling, her green animal-like ears quivering, while the boy she was dining with attempted to stand before the back of his chair fell off. Xiangling was ready to check if he were okay, but three other waiters had gotten there first.

 _It won't take too long!_ Xiangling told herself, biting her lip as she looked away from the blonde boy. Her back still ached a little from when she'd tripped, but it didn't faze her as she rushed outside, then turned to survey the roof.

"Wh.. Hello..!" she called.

"Hello!" the man on the roof called back, waving cheerfully, as though there was absolutely nothing strange about being on a busy restaurant's roof.

"What are you doing up there?" asked Xiangling.

"I dunno- what are you doing out here?" replied the man. "Aren't you a chef?"

"Well, yes- people in the restaurant were noticing loud noises, so I came outside to check it out." Xiangling put her hands on her hips. "You're disrupting our customers, and you might get hurt, so could you _please_ get down from there?"

"Ah, I'm disrupting people? Very well, then!" As he spoke, he took a running leap _right off the side,_ landing perfectly on his two feet.

Xiangling, choking on her own saliva a bit, rushed over. "Are you okay!?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Ah, anyway- you're Xiangling, right?"

 _He just completely changed the_ subject.

"Yes! And I _should_ be working right now."

"Understandable! You should go back to your restaurant, now. Have a great day!"

As he began to walk off, Xiangling gave a little huff. "Hang on! Who are _you?"_

"Oh, ahah.. you can call me Childe," the madlad replied over his shoulder.

"Okay, Childe.. why don't you come into the restaurant? You seem to have nothing to do, since you were running around on the roof."

Childe paused, as though genuinely considering Xiangling's offer. "Restaurants are quite a strange idea, don't you think?"

"Eh?"

"Restaurants.. the whole point of them is to just make food. And sometimes, that's handy, like when you haven't eaten for days.. but most of the time, those restaurants just make food for no reason. It's wasting resources, truly - quite a shame, as well. That food is simply wasted because of the taste, while it could instead be used to save somebody between the brink of life and death."

Xiangling frowned, and was about to deliver a passionate response, but she was interrupted by the arrival of somebody else.

"'Tis something the matter?" inquired a blonde girl, her pale green eyes flashing as she approached. "One believed to have overheard quite the predicament."

"Uhh- sorry, who are you?" Xiangling asked.

The blonde girl scoffed. "Preposterous, may you not know my name! Natheless, as one is a foreigner to this encompassing harbor of Geo, one finds it customary to deliver an introduction... I am Fischl, the Prinzessin der Verurteilung."

Xiangling blinked slowly, her brain operating like a windmill to try unearthing a single sentence in the girl's statement.

"What mein Fräulein means to say is, 'I am Fischl'," said another, much deeper voice. Xiangling realized with a shock that a crow had appeared next to the blonde girl, perched on her shoulder.

"Indeed, Oz," Fischl nodded.

"Ah, well.. nice to meet you!" Xiangling said with a smile. "My name is Xiangling, and I'm a cook at Wanmin Restaurant. Would you like to come in for a bite to eat, along with Ch--"

As Xiangling turned to invite Childe to her restaurant again, she came to the sudden realization that he was nowhere to be found. She gave a tiny sigh before turning back to Fischl, awaiting her response.

"Hmph.. considering one does not have graver issues of which need attendance to, I presume I may accompany you to your realm of sustenance."

"She means, 'Yes'," translated the crow, presumably Oz.

"Alrighty! Follow me, then!"

Xiangling cheerfully lead the way back into the restaurant, showing Fischl and Oz a seat that wasn't surrounded by loud customers. Speculating from the look on the blonde girl's face when they passed a table of rowdy tourists, Fischl would probably prefer a quieter table.

"I'll be back in just a sec... here's the menu!" Xiangling then rushed back to the kitchen, hoping that the other employees had been able to handle the many customers. Thank goodness it wasn't lunchtime yet.

But, just as Xiangling reached the kitchen, she heard more loud footsteps from the roof.


End file.
